


Collisions

by MarilynnRae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Lily Alive, Multiverse, Parents live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynnRae/pseuds/MarilynnRae
Summary: When Harry and Voldemort's wands connect after his return, a collision of worlds happen reuniting the Potter family and giving them a new family member: Rosemary Minerva Potter. Harry and Rose grew up with the same life, same friends, but now Rose is in his world feeling more alone than she did without parents.





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a oneshot. I haven't completely decided. I have some ideas for the story but let me know how much you all like it first!

“Do it now! Be ready to run… do it now…”

Five bodies smacked down onto the damp grass at the beginning of the twenty food hedges where the task had begun. It had happed so suddenly and without warning that it the entire crowd seemed to fall silent as they tried to survey what they were seeing. Then as sudden as their silence was, it was broken. There were screams and yells as professors raced onto the field…

But that was days ago. Well, a day ago, but it felt like so much longer to her. All her life she had felt alone, but now she was more than alone. 

Dumbledore looked between the four people sitting in front of him at his desk. Two adults, with seemingly younger versions of themselves sitting between them. Everyone was waiting for some sort of explanation, or perhaps to wake up from this bizarre dream. Even Dumbledore had been lost for words for an uncharacteristic amount of time. 

“Your wands connected with Voldemort’s?” Dumbledore asked as though he was trying to piece together the story again, little by little until he could figure out a logical explanation for the reason why three extra people had joined Harry on his return.

As interesting and intense that it was to be in Dumbledore’s presence, the group could not help but continue to steal glances at once another in sheer curiosity. It did not go unnoticed by the smallest one there, nor Dumbledore, that she was being overlooked more often than the others. Yet, Dumbledore seemed to be paying a large amount of attention to everything she did. 

“As Snape and I have tested, you are who you say you are,” the old wizard began again, looking more directly at the adults this time. “Lily, James. It is wonderful to see that you have returned to us.”

Harry and the girl looked at them in marvel. Seeming to bask in the presence of people they had only ever dreamed of seeing. Lily grasped James hand tighter as she gave all of them a watery smile, clearly still just as overwhelmed as the rest of them. James seemed to still be in shock, his eyes barely ever leaving Harry’s face. Not that anyone could blame him, it was probably like looking into a time glass.

“Magic cannot bring back the dead, I have told Harry, and I assume Rose,” he flashed the young redheaded girl a smile of encouragement, “many times. However, though only ever spectated, it could possible to bend time and universes.” 

“But I remember dying,” Lily stated, her voice still shaky from all the tears and the emotional day they were having. “I remember it, like it was only minutes ago.”

“As do I,” James added taking his eyes off of Harry to look first to his wife and then to Dumbledore. There was a clear look of distress on his features. “I told Lily to take Harry and run…” He head fell and his shoulders shook once. 

Both Harry and Rose seemed to take extra interest in their bruised and dirty hands, not knowing what to do seeing a grown man they both cared so much about start to cry. Lily seemed to be barely holding herself together as she reached more for James, as though she wanted to hum him while still sitting in separate chairs.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. “That, I cannot explain. However, bending universes and time can theoretically supply odd results. That is, as I’m sure we can all agree, how we acquired Rose.”

The young redhead’s cheeks tinged pink. While she had not yet cried or spoken more than to answer the questions she had been asked, she seemed entirely uncomfortable with the attention on her. 

“Rosemary Minerva Potter,” Dumbledore said in some sort of fondness she was unsure how to take. “Bearing the same scar as young Harry here, in the same exact place.” Both teens reached up absently to feel the scar hidden by their hair that had felt like fire not long ago that same day. “Said under the influence of the influence of Veritaserum that she is the daughter and only child of Lily and James Potter, born on July 31st. She too grew up grew up with her aunt and uncle, verified the names of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. She is in the Gryffindor, her head of house is Professor McGonagall.” His gaze turned to Harry. “I’m sure this all sounds very familiar to you.” 

Harry blinked once then nodded dumbly. Sure it sounded familiar to him. It sounded like his life. 

“You see, Harry, Rose is simply another dimensions version of yourself.” 

It was clear Rose had already figure this out, while Harry seemed to be completely in shock of it. Even Lily and James seemed completely taken aback by the idea.

“If that’s true, and Lily and I also come from another dimension, as you say, how is it that we both recall having Harry, not Rose?” It was clear the question was on all of their minds, even young Rose seemed equally curious and hurt by the question. There was no mistakes she was Lily’s daughter, as she seemed to be her twin in everything but the eyes. Her eyes were as wise and hazel as Harry’s were green. 

Long fingers folded together across the desk as Dumbledore nodded slowly. “I suppose it could just be a matter of chance that you all came from dimensions remembering a son, or that Rose is in fact an error in the balance which could explain why all of this was triggered.”

Suddenly a warm hand landed on Rose’s arm in a tight, supportive grip. Stunned, she looked up to see her mother holding onto her looking fiercely at Dumbledore. “I don’t believe it appropriate to call any child an error,” she stated tersely. For the first time Lily looked over at Rose and gave her a small supportive smile that seemed to warm the girl from her head to her toes. Another hot blush came over her pale cheeks as she nervously tried to hide her face, yet unwilling to look away from her mother.

Harry was also looking at her. He had his own mixed feelings about the girls who shared his story, his parents, and now his life. Rosemary Potter looked scrawny, but pretty in her own right. Her big eyes made her look curious about everything and her red hair perfectly matched their mother’s.

Their mother. They shared a mother and a father. Did that make her his…

“Sister?” Harry muttered absently, still staring at the girl.

Dumbledore looked surprised and then seemed to smile. “I suppose that would be the best way to approach this magical marvel.” He looked between the Potters who seemed to have moved a bit closer than they had been moments ago. Lily with one hand on Rose’s arm and the other entwined with James’ fingers, while James had his free arm slug around Harry’s shoulders now, smiling at him in a way that seemed to be fatherly pride. 

Dumbledore nodded again to himself in thought. “Today had been a day of many emotions. It had been a dark day for all, for Voldemort has returned to his full power, but also a day of miracles beyond belief, for you all have regained a family.”

Rose blinked at herself in the mirror. She had seen herself in Hogwarts robes many times, but somehow these felt alien. They were not hers but Hermione’s that she was lent for the end of the year feast. Everything felt alien and strange now, but the that was because she was the alien.

This was not her world. While she knew Ron and Hermione just as well as Harry, they did not know her. The time she had accidentally started making references about the Quidditch Cup and Winky, all three of them stared at her for a painfully long time. Not that she could blame them. It must have been as odd for them as it was for her. 

So instead she chose not to talk to anyone. Even Dobby didn’t seem to understand who she was, but at least he didn’t mind company and meaningless conversation. Honestly she wished that she would have taken Dumbledore up on the offer to leave the term early and go home with her parents, but she thought she wanted to be there for her friends, for Cedric, but they only thought her presence was invading.

She slipped the robes back off her shoulders and stood in the empty Gryffindor tower in just her muggle clothes. Her trunk was packed and already beside her. It would be a long, quiet journey back on the Hogwarts Express home. 

Dobby had been kind enough to bring her a few sandwiches since she had told him in confidence that she would not be attending the feast because she didn’t feel welcome. Winky even gave her a pint of butterbeer to enjoy while she waited for the feast to end. It seemed Winky like her for the simply fact neither of them felt as though they had place anymore. It was not a commonality that Rose would wish upon anyone. 

As she sat in the middle of the floor, her sandwich crumbs collecting on her shirt, she felt tears building behind her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Still, she swallowed them down. She was not going to wallow in self pity when she had the one thing she had always wanted ready and excited to see her in just a few hours. Her parents were alive. Not that they even knew her name or had any idea she existed, they seemed honestly happy to have her. Perhaps it only felt less joyous than they felt about Harry because they weren’t expecting her.

“Miss Potter?”

A voice from behind her startled her as she whipped around to see a very uncomfortable Professor McGonagall standing in the center of the room. “The students are boarding the train now. Dobby, the house elf, alerted me that you were still here.”

There was just a slight movement of Rose’s head to indicate she had heard the professor as she reached for her trunk. She did not look up at her, because she couldn’t bare to see one more person she cared so much about know nothing about her, to feel awkward around her, to genuinely have nothing more than curiosity toward her. 

She stepped past the professor an out of the portrait feeling as empty as she had since she arrived. 

“Miss-“ McGonagall cleared her throat and her voice suddenly became much softer. “Rose…” It resembled the tone she had when she had found Rose in the girls’ bathroom sobbing her second year after Malfoy had followed her around bowing to her, referring to her as their favorite heiress of Slytherin. 

The Professor McGonagall the Rose knew, she had been close to. She received biscuits from her on Christmas and even a small gift of treats on her birthday. She had once shared that Lily had been perhaps one of her favorite students and having Rose so near by made her feel as though Lily wasn’t really gone.

“Yes, Professor?” She tried not to sound hopeful because she knew there was no home that this woman would remember those moments that she did, that she would have the same bond and feeling of kinship as Rose did with her true head of house.

McGonagall stepped forward and placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. For a moment she seemed as though she didn’t know what she wanted to say before she let out a breath and looked toward the ceiling. “Rose, I cannot imagine what you are feeling to be in a world that is not your own, but I can feel somewhere inside me-“ McGonagall looked increasingly uncomfortable, clearly not sure why she was getting emotional toward a girl she did not know. “- I can feel that you will find your place here and be accepted. I feel as though some part of me already knows you.”

Without warning, Rose threw herself into the professor’s arms and hugged her tightly. The tears she had been fighting for so long burst past their gates and rolled down her cheeks. “Thank you. Thank you, Professor.” With a shaky breath Rose released the older woman and wiped her tears with the back of her arm. McGonagall looked unsure yet pleased at the same time as she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder again. “Thank you. I needed… I needed to hear that.”

McGonagall gave her a small smile and her shoulder one last squeeze before nudging the girl off in the right direction. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have returned, but he had no idea what he was in for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me if you all would like to see more!


End file.
